The present invention relates to a portable table structure provided with a single supporting leg to be anchored in the ground and with a tiltable top panel.
As is known reduced size tables are frequently used for supporting glasses and foods for use by one or two persons, for example in gardens, fields and the like.
This small tables have usually a foldable construction and comprise several legs articulated to a top panel: these legs, however, are rather difficult to be folded and straightened, in order to store the table for transportation and prepare it for use.
Moreover known portable tables are rather complex construction-wise and their operation is not completely reliable.
Thus, the main object of the present invention is to overcome the above mentioned drawbacks by providing a portable table structure which can be quickly and easily arranged in its transportation or stored condition and use condition.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a portable table which, in its stored condition, has a very reduced size.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide such a portable table which is very simple construction-wise and which is very reliable in operation.
According to one aspect of the present invention, the above mentioned objects, as well as yet other objects, which will become more apparent hereinafter, are achieved by a portable table characterized in that said portable table essentially comprises a ring member which is mounted, at a perimetrical portion thereof, on a pointed rigid rod which radially extends with respect to said ring member, said ring member supporting, on a diametrical axis perpendicular to said rod, a disc element adapted to be restrained in a horizontal position to provide a supporting surface.